pokemonsoulheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
(Japanese: ソラSora) is the Gym Leader of Emerald City's Gym, known officialy as the Emerald Gym. She specialized in various-type Pokemon. She gives the Nature Badge to Trainers who defeat her. In the games Sora appeared in Pokemon Sunlight and Midnight; she is the Gym Leader of Emerald City's gym. This gym is the eight and final gym of the Tasshu Region. Trainer who defeat Sora will receive the Nature Badge, along with TM94 (Rock Smash). Sora first appeared during the stolen Ancient Book incident, she was talking to Leaf and later helped the player to find the Ancient Book. The player will encounter her again after they defeat the seventh gym leader, she will give the player a Dragon Fang '''or '''Beauty Scale depending when they choose the right/left hand and then she left. Sora then reappear at Fairy Hollow, where she and the other Tasshu Gym Leaders and Elite Fours hold off the Team Fairy Tail. Sora then follows the player along with the champion, Rendoku and Gildartz to summoned Reshiram(SL) or Zekrom(MN). Unlike all other female gym leaders, In the Summer, she visits other male gym leaders at Sakurai Town. At Spring Night, she appears in the Sakurai Festival along with Brendan and May. She also reveals that Brendan is her cousin. When the player obtained the National Pokedex and battle Brendan for the first time, she will appears in front of Emerald City's gym and asked the player to go inside the Tower of Hollow, she appears again in the top helping out the player defeat the ghost and reveals it was her twin brother as it fades off. Sora become sad until Kamira cheers her up and went inside the gym. Before she goes inside the gym, she will give the player a Shiny Stone. Pokemon *'Leader': Sora *'Gym': Emerald Gym *'Item Used': Hyper Potion 2x Full Restore 3x *'Reward': 5710 1. Absol Lv.50 Type: Dark Ability: Super Luck♂ Moves:-Future Sight-Razor Wind-Bite-Rock Smash 2. Pikachu Lv.51 Type: Electric Ability: Static♀ Moves:-Thunderbolt-Volt Tackle-Iron Tail-Volt Change 3. Mebukijika Lv.54 Type: Normal/Grass Ability: Herbivore♀ Moves:-Hidden Power-Energy Ball-Wild Bolt-Wood Horn 4. Swanna Lv.51 Type: Water/Flying Ability: Pigeon Breast♀ Moves:-Aerial Ace-Aqua Ring-Boilling Water-Brave Bird 5. Beautifly Lv.54 Type: Bug/Flying Ability: Swarm♂ Moves:-SolarBeam-Butterfly Dance-Silver Wind-Aerial 6. Swampert Lv.55 Type: Water/Ground Ability: Torrent♂ Item: Sitrus Berry Moves:-Hydro Canon-Focus Punch-Blizzard-Dive Sprites SoraspriteVS.png|Sora's Sprite and VSsprite In the anime Trivia *Sora's gym leaders motto is "自然の心を読むことができる女の子". *Sora is the only game counterpart to have its anime counterpart appear before the game is released. *Sora has a similarities with Blue: **Both are the eight gym leader in the region. **Both specialized in varies type. **Both were related to a Pokemon Professor. **Both using six Pokemon the first time to challenged it. **Both aren't the gym leader of their hometown. *Sora is the first gym leader that Pokemon's level is higher than the elite four, this maybe because of her abilities to leveling up her pokemon higher than anyone. *Sora's Pokemon have related with nature: Absol may represent the disasters, Pikachu represent the storm or little creatures, Swanna represent the birds and lakes, Mebukijika represents the seasons and mammals, Beautifly represents the insects, and Swampert represents the amphibians and swamps. *Sora is the first (not counting Jasmine) to use a starter Pokemon in her team. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sunlight and Midnight Characters